zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
4.9-Tabitha's Coronation
"Tabitha's Coronation" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Climbing off the Oslund, the academy students unload in Gallia for Tabitha’s coronation. Arriving from the elf lands the group brings Luctiana and Ari. Eager to begin her study of human culture Luctiana has to tempt Ari with a honeymoon type vacation for him to come along. Racing down the plank past Louise Saito and Tiffania give both elves sun hats similar to the one Tiffa used to wear. With their new hats Luctiana and Ari won’t stick out as much among the crowd. Walking down the pier a group of Gallian officials kneel before Tabitha. The academy students still not used to seeing Tabitha being treated this way stand and watch as the Gallian Princess commands her subjects. Inside the castle everyone is making preparations for tomorrow’s ceremony. Louise is studying the Founder’s prayer book while Siesta unpacks the luggage. The two girls talk about who Saito will obey more Louise or Tiffa. Back and forth the conversation becomes more heated until Siesta sees Saito out in the courtyard beside Tiffania. Suddenly his hands are creeping up her shirt, and before long Louise has Saito’s arm twisted in a lock. Demanding an explanation Louise finds out Saito was only helping remove a bug that had crawled into Tiffa’s clothes. An odd request on Tiffa’s part, but the truth was verified by the beetle that flew out from her collar. Inside another mansion on the premises Luctiana tries exploring the grounds for her research, but is blocked off by Guiche and Malicorne. Despite Tabitha’s permission to let everyone wander the area, Guiche believes that if anyone noticed that two elves were in the capital the coronation would be ruined. Ari agrees but a fight breaks out when Malicorne accidentally grabs Luctiana’s chest when trying to stop her from escaping them. Ari takes the accident as an offense and only when Saito steps in does everyone go their separate way. Inside their bedchambers Louise has Saito pick out her dress and prepare her for the coronation. Hoping to reawaken Saito’s interest in her, she permits him to some fondling privileges for a moment. Suddenly Tiffa breaks in asking Saito to help her adjust her dress. Not allowing Saito to be tempted by offer, Louise interjects saying girls are better at it. Trying to fix the dress that’s obviously too small the button clasping the top breaks and exposes Tiffa’s front to Saito. Meanwhile Ari bursts out of his quarters and alerts the Ondine Knights that Luctiana escaped to wander to grounds. The three set out to find her, and enlist Saito, but the Pope and Queen Henrietta require his presence elsewhere and must refuse. Within a large chamber Louise, Saito, and Tiffania explain their time in the Elf Lands to his Holiness and her Majesty. Starting with their escape Vittorio and Henrietta are surprised to hear that Louise has learned World door, but even more surprised that Saito helped her keep the portal open. Vittorio says that Gandálfr's powers shouldn’t have allowed him to boost her strength. Remembering his new contract Saito shows his new runes to the Pope. Confounded, Vittorio and Julio have never heard of a familiar belonging to two masters. His Holiness does recognize the meaning though. Saito has become Lífþrasir, the Heart of God. Lífþrasir is explained to be capable of boosting void magic power. Now that three of the four void users are joined as a team the Pope is grateful for Saito’s new contract. As Vittorio states the prophesy that when the four users of the void combine they will save Helkaginia. Reluctant and smiling Louise, Saito, and Tiffa walk back to their quarters until Kirche takes away the girls in order to celebrate one last with Tabitha, a girl’s night as it would seem. As the girls assemble and walk to Tabitha’s chambers they find Guiche examining a young maid. Enfuriated Montermoncey pounces on Guiche and locks his arm behind him. Struggling to explain himself Guiche is left to himself shunned by the rest of the girls. Ari stumbles upon Guiche and says that humans and elves aren’t so different when it comes to women. The two stalk off later to eat and drink while complaining of their partners. Down the hall Luctiana finds the girls and says pretty much the same things that human relationships and Elven are to different. Together they all join Tabitha in her room to celebrate the night. Calling down from the balcony the girls tell Saito and Malicorne to explain to Ari where Luctiana is. They both comply as the scene pans to the tomorrow during Tabitha’s coronation. Pope Vittorio coronates Tabitha as Queen of Gallia and the palace rejoices for their new monarch. After the ceremony Saito helps Louise with her dress. Still wondering where his heart lies Louise asks which master he will obey. Saito looks at her and says it doesn’t matter whom I serve, because I love only you. A quick kiss and Saito speeds off saying they’ll be late if they don’t hurry. Louise tries to follow, but loses track of him. Around the corner she hears voices its Vittorio and Julio. Julio wants to know why his Holiness didn’t tell Saito about all the effects of Lífþrasir. Vittorio explains that for Saito to save their world it wouldn’t help if he knew that his new powers drain his life after every use. If he knew he would die from them he’d hesitate from using them when needed. Louise is frozen to the wall unable to believe what she hears. Suddenly, at an unknown location a volcano erupts and an evil pair of clouded eyes appear amongst the lava. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page << F4-8 Escape Though the Sewer [[4.10-The Awakening of Calamity|'*** F4-10 Awakening of a Natural Disaster >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Anime